Mix Up Gone Bad
by Acy-Shimmerpool
Summary: The second chapter to Odd One.  Allie finds out who her parent is, and sees teachers are not just teachers..


Okay, Allie finds out she is a demigod, lots of pressure. What happens when she gets to camp?I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! IF I DID I WOULD BE ULTRA HAPPY BUT I DON'T, SAD FACE. :(

* * *

My dad is finally driving my friend and I to school, he kisses my forehead and says, have great day, and my friend just says, "Thank you for the ride Mr. Bicet." and nods. He reply's back, "Your welcome Hannah." I just mutter, "Thanks dad..." And close the door to his truck. I cross the street talking to my friend about what happened over the weekend, but as soon as we walk in the door she doesn't say a word, she just walks over to a group of her friends. I roll my eyes and manage to get down the hallway filled with 7th and 8th graders. I get to my locker where this one couple that has gone out since 5th grade is making out in front of my locker. (The girl, Olivia, her locker is right next to mine if that helps.) I roll my eyes again and say happily, "Good morning Olivia." and smile as sweetly as I could she gets off of her boyfriend and grabs his hand and walks away. Most likely to make out some more by his locker this time. I grab my science stuff and force my way through the hallway again. I walk over to THE strictest teacher in the whole school's classroom and walk over to my friend Marianna. We chat about random stuff until the bell rings and Mr. Fisher starts droning on, and on about the water cycle. On the way to second period I see the guy of my dreams, my across-the-street-neighbor-boy-who-has-no-interest-in-his-loser-7th-grade-neighbor-girl. What I'm trying to say is, I like him, more than like him, I'm pretty sure I'm in love, but none of my friends understand it. Also, he's in eighth grade. What would he want with a seventh grader? I'm such a loser, end of story. When I get to second period I sit next Mark Mumford, he always mutters, "I hate this class..." I can't blame him, its history after all. I look back at Selene because this senior we are obsessed with is on the school news, AXTV. Michael Light, homecoming king, prom king, president of the film club, and about everything else in the world. He's not that attractive, he's just hilarious. He can say anything with a straight face. We giggle, but no one hears us. After second period is third, English. I LOVE English. It's my best class. My teacher Ms. Jackson is soooooo cool. She's funny, young, nice, and is the sweetest person ever. Her blond hair is always up in a pony tail of some sort, and she always wears dresses, like, fashion dresses, not ugly teacher ones. We all know she is married, she just likes to think of herself as young so she goes by Ms. Jackson. She is young, shes looks about 24. Their is a picture on her desk of her husband. Black hair, green eyes. Really attractive looking. We start on Latin and Greek roots. I love the Greek language. We were finishing that up, I went to the restroom, finishing that up, I was washing my hands, when my EVIL math teacher, Mrs. Brinn walks in, but instead of using the bathroom she corners me, I mutter, "Wha- what did I do?" Her voice sounded different, here it was scratchy, like a old record. "Hello sweetie. Ready to die?" "WHAT?" I also said a couple other things but they are better NOT mentioned. I couldn't think, I panicked and I dropped to the ground. Mrs. Brinn laughs and prepares her attack when my English teacher comes in and pulls out a knife, "Step away from the girl.." Mrs. Brinn or whatever she has turned into, turns around and sees her dagger, bust through the little window and flies away. "Wha-WHAT WAS THAT? WHY DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE?" "I had to defend you, because obviously you weren't defending yourself..." cleans off the dagger even though nothing was on it, and puts in back in the little holder. "Wh-what..?" "Here," grabs my hand and pulls me up, "you have to watch out for those...they are every where..." "Wh-what was it? What did Mrs. Brinn turn into?" I tucked my hair long blond hair behind my ear, and looked up, her hair was out of its pony tail, it looked a lot like mine, and her eyes did to, then she smiled, and I said, "Why do you look so much like me too?" "Well, the thing is, I'm pretty sure we are sisters Allie. Oh, and Mrs. Brinn turned into a fury, Alecto no doubt. " "How=how are we sisters? You defiantly did NOT come from my mom..." "No, because that's not your mom Allie, look above your head..." I looked up to see an owl above my head, "What. the. HECK? MY MOM IS MY MOM! WHY WOULD THEY NOT TELL ME! Is this why I don't look like my mom OR dad? Who is my dad then?" I started to panic, she said, "Calm, down...No, we are half sisters, your mom is my mom, but your dad is your dad, all Athena kids look the same. You know, you look JUST like me when I was your age. Then is when I met my husband you know..." she smiled and I can just tell by the look on her face that memoires were coming back to her. "Now, let's get you to camp."

* * *

YAY! Allie is claimed, Annabeth(duh! If you didn't notice it, your pretty stupid...no offense..) is taking her to camp! All is okay... for now.


End file.
